1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to luggage, and more particularly, to wheeled luggage having an angularly retractable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art wheeled luggage 100 as shown in FIG. 1, the wheeled luggage 100 comprises a pivot 120 utilized for connecting a handle 130 and a main body 110. As shown in FIG. 1, when towing the wheeled luggage 100, the bottom at one side of the main body 110 leaves the ground and wheels 140 at the front side of the wheeled luggage become a pivot of the main body 110. Therefore, the user needs to use more energy to maintain the main body 110 at inclined status. On the other hand, because the main body 110 is inclined when towing the wheeled luggage 100, a top wall 150 of the main body 110 is not horizontal and the objects placed on the top wall 150 may drop to the ground easily.
In another prior art wheeled luggage 200 as shown in FIG. 2, the wheeled luggage 200 comprises a pivot 220 utilized for connecting a handle 230 and a main body 210. As shown in FIG. 2, because the user does not need to maintain the wheeled luggage 200 at the inclined status as shown in FIG. 2, towing the wheeled luggage 200 is more comfortable than towing the wheeled luggage 100 mentioned above. However, when the user tows the wheeled luggage 200, the degree of comfort the user feels is determined by the position of the pivot 220. The position of the pivot 220 shown in FIG. 2 is close to the top wall 250 of the main body 210 and is not an ideal position. On the other hand, sometimes the user may have other baggage with great volume and may place it on the top wall 250 of the wheeled luggage 200, therefore how to design the wheeled luggage 200 to allow the user to conveniently place additional baggage or objects on the top wall of the wheeled luggage is an important topic for luggage design.